True change (version 2)
by LG Dragon
Summary: A new race has come. One that is not afraid of what's out there. One that will not back down. Be warn. True change is coming, evolution is here, and the Reapers will not be able to stop it this time. NOTICE: MIGHT TAKE A WHILE BUT I WILL REFINE THE STORY
1. Teaser

This is a Teaser of what's to come. Why? I need some time to think about my story. But don't worry I will countinue to do the story. This is just a teaser of what is to come.:)

Running. Just running and if you looked left or right you always saw the same thing. Death, burning ash of those that were his friends. Then a scream to his right and he saw another comrade fall to lance of light. Once the lance it him he did not fall to the ground with a smoking hole you would see in the movies. No. He watch him burn up, flesh to ashes, bone and metal melted into a pile, and worst of all he screamed the entire time. Even when he should't be able to, he still screamed. Suddenly a bullet went through his leg. He tripped and fell, he turned around and saw it. He saw a monster rise from the hill side. A tripod, three legs under the blasted thing, with a strange blocky top. Then it's "eye" looked at him. Uncaring and for the first in his life the Turian felt fear. He saw the eye begin to glow, and then he saw and felt only light and heat. So he screamed.

/

This was a slave run gone bad, really bad. There were to many missiles to count, lasers on their fighters blaster them apart, and if not the demons would come and put swords into their ships and cut them apart. They could transform from fighter to some kind of demon mech. Who dose that? Oh and the best part, they could heal their wounds, it was like they were neither metal, nor organic, but both at the same time. Suddenly he came face to face with one of those demons and pain felt only pain.

/

Fear.

Fear was the only thing she could feel. She wanted to run to hide. To get away from that ship-no stop and think. No ship could be that size. Sure maybe she could believe about the ones 6km long but that was pushing it, but no one could have a ship of that size, no this was a trick. Yes that was it. A trick they just some how move a station here nothing else.

Then the "station" began to move toward the citadel

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here's the teaser. The story will go on, but I need time to review my work and fix it.


	2. Timeline

Disclaimer I do not own SG-1, Halo, Cyrsis, War of Worlds Goliath, Guyver, Mass effect, or Robotech/Maccross. Before I talk about the time line there are a few things you must consider and they are most of the humans tech knowledge comes from alien race. So yes they will have better tech then other races.

Time line:

1799: Strange objects fall from the sky and at first it's just thought to be just some "falling stars". 4 hours later: A group of people approaches one of the "fallen stars". Suddenly a massive leg raise from the object and crushes one of them. Two more legs come up and rises a massive "creature". The "creature" turns around and looks at the stunned crowd. Two "arms" rise up and begin to glow. People panic and try to run. The "arms" fire green rays of light. Turning any one they touch to ashes. Out of 74 people, only 3 escape. For the next three days, around the world these "creatures" these tripods would kill off 65% of the population. But after those three days, they would die to the one thing no one expected. The germ. For they lacked the immune system to combat it.

1800: After the first invasion the world called for a way to combat this new threat to gather. So they created the Union. This Union was to combat the Invaders when and not if but when they return. For this though they would need an army. It would take 2 years to creat the army. Study of the tripods begins.

1801: An object was brought to an American from Egypt by a professor for study. Durning studying this strange object it activated. It would take another 4 years to figure out how it worked.

1802: Durning a visit to Japan they find two kids on the run from what they would have to call, for lack of a better word monsters? They chase these two groups and open fire on these monsters? Their weapons do little to no harm on the creatures, much to their nasty surprise. They turn around and kill 4 of their members. Then the two "kids" return and transformed into? What they did't know only that the killed the rest of the creatures with little to no effort. When they ask what was going on they find out this 4,000 year old cult with accuse to alien technology. Very advanced alien technology that allows them to "change their body's. And that the "kids" were test subjects that were infused with the guyver suits. The suits that they wore allows a human to become 100 time stronger in every way with a type of energy cannons that they called bio cannons built in to the suits. They with the subjects spend the next 8 years trying to take down the cult.

1806: By accident a scientist events the rail gun with two magnets rails and a price of metal of the opposite magnetic field. More study goes into this "rail gun".

1807: The object in a America is figure out and what it is. They find out it's a portal through space and time. We're it leads they do not no and if it's safe. They spend another 5 years studying what they called now the Stargate.

1809: The first working rail gun is created and can shoot a bullet a twice the speed of sound, but is still to heave for a human.

1810: The first human bipedal mech is made with a rail gun attached to it. More are In production. Prototypes for a human tripod are drawn up. The cult is destroyed. Study in to their technology is handed over to the Union who will spend 30 years trying to recreate the guyver suit.

1811: Prototypes of the human tripod are being created. The first human explorer arrives on another planet by use of the stargate. The woman's name is Nike Anderson.

1812: The first human tripod is built and tested. The invaders heat rays were discovered and study. Blueprints to the first human heat ray are drawn up.

1814: Humans make the first heat ray armor. Hand held rail gun are created that can shoot a bullet 3 times the speed of sound. First human heat ray is created and tested. Heat ray fires a beam of heat at 1,000 degrees C. First air plane is created.

1815: Human tripod is equipped with a rail gun and heat ray. Blue prints to the first hand held heat rays are drawn up.

1816: A small Invader scout force of 9 squads of 3 tripods land around the world. A battle against the humans and invaders last for three days. Human rail guns destroy more tripods then heat rays at this point. 3,000 civilian and 4,000 military personal die during the battle.

1825: First human bio cannon and advanced medicine is created from reversed. Bio cannons shoot a ball of bio energy 3 times the speed of plane equipped with rail guns and heat rays are launched.

1832: More invaders scouts come and are meat back with force. Air planes equipped with rail guns and heat rays do the most damage.

1833: Bio cannon/heat ray hybrid is created. Now called bio-ray. Shoots a stream of bio energy at the speed of light.

1834: Invaders scouts come but with aircraft of their own. A week spent fighting and 32,893 humans die in the attack. Anti-aircraft guns blue prints are drawn up.

1838: First guyver armor is created. Put into mass production for all soldiers to use in 3 years. Anti-aircraft gun are built all over the world.

1840: First real second invader invasion starts. After three months of brutal fighting humans win. Most of the people who die were the ones who did not wear the guyver suit. Location of the invaders home world is discovered. Mars.

1844: First anti-spacecraft gun blueprints are drawn up. First bio-rail guns is anti-spacecraft gun are built near all major landing points. First blueprints of a bio/electronic computer AKA b/e computer is made.

1846: First b/e computer is created.

1852:b/e computer is but an a vehicle, improves efficient by 200%. Progress for them to be put into all vehicles begin. After much study the star gate is deem safe and colonists begins for a planet named New Aden.

1856: The first jet plane is created and reaches a height of 6,000 meters. Highest in the world at the time.

1870: An Invader fleet of 8 ships arrive at earth. 7 are shot down by anti-spacecraft rail guns. The last one lands. It is after destroyed after 40 minutes on the surface by human fighter jets. However 12 squads of 3 tripods escape. They are hunted down by human forces over a corse of 13 days.

1875: First anti-spacecraft bio-ray is created and is placed near all major landing points. Blueprints for the first computer controlled missile is created. Nuclear generator is created.

1880: Anti-aircraft and space craft missile defense system is created and place around the world. Bio/metallic armor is created and given to all soldiers and vehicles.

1900: All invader attack are repealed repeatedly. First human space craft launched in to space armed with a bio-ray and two rail guns. The space age has began.

1910: 4 planets have been colonized through the use of the stargate and there are 16 space stations/dry docks are built around earth.

1915: Neil Armstrong lands on the moon.

1920: The first human city on the moon is built.

1940: The invaders from mars and the Union meets in the space between Earth and Mars. Both sides open fire. Invaders lose 25 ships to rail guns and bio-rays. Humans lose 18 ships from heat rays and plasma cannons.

1945: The humans discover a new element. Naquadah. That same year the fist nuclear bomb is made.

1947: Humans sent 332 15 megaton nuclear bombs at Mars in rock casing over a course of 2 months.

1949: A human fleet of 44 ships is sent to Mars. Invader lose all 23 defense ship, humans lose

14 ships and 10 are badly damaged. Bombardment of Mars with another 142 30 megaton nuclear bombs, 13,457 rail gun shells, and 468,893 shoots from bio-rays last for 5 days. 64% of Mars is deemed unlivable for another 452 years. This repeats for 8 years expect for the nukes.

1954: Naquadah fuel nuclear generator is created. The first bio/metallic starship is created.

1957: After the bombardment of Mars they send 40,000 men down there to creat a beach head. 32,974 survive and spend the next 15 years killing off the invaders.

1972: The invaders race has gone extinct. Mars after 8 more years is being turned into a fortress world.

1976: Alien ruins are discovered and study. Plasma/nuclear reactor is created.

1982: Humans creat a new type of FTL. The jump Drive. It has a range of ½ of a light year per jump and takes 5 hours to recharge.

1991: FTL communications is invented. Late that year on one of the colonies a ancient ship is found and is now under study and will be for 9 years.

1993: Mass Effect technology is discovered and use to enhance rail guns. Deemed too dangers of other purpose due to static build up.

1998: Mass relay is discovered and put under guard by 23 ships. FTL Drive improve and is capable of 1 light year jumps and a 4 hour and 30 minutes recharge. Plasma/Naquadah fueled nuclear generator is created and replaces the Naquadah nuclear generator.

2000: Ancient ship is study and advance robotics is discover. FTL Drive is improve ten times over. FTL drive reaches 10 light years with a 43 minute recharge. Blueprints to a new type of fighter is drawn up.

2001: The Union don't meat another race for 200 years.

2201: humans meet the Wraith. A sentient bug-like life form that use bio-ships for a form of space travel and a unknown form of FTL drive. Their weapons are small bolts of plasma with a explosive of 100 pounds of TNT. They see humans as only a food source and not intelligent life from. Human/Wraith war begins.

2202: Through the use of mass effect fields and magnetics fields the first controlled nuclear blast or nuclear cannon is created. Fires a beam of 500 megatons of energy every 5 minutes. Can only be put on space stations at the moment as a form of defense.

2203: Cosmic Torpedoes are created that can yield 100 megatons with gravity distortions inside a blast radius of 1 km.

2204: Wraith start using the stargate to invaded human worlds. This problem is fixed by creating the iris. When a wormhole is generated by the gate any thing that goes through the gate becomes energy and if there is something in front of the exit hole it would not reform and be vaporize.

2206: The first mothership is sighted. It takes 12 Union ships to bring it down. 6 Union ships are destroyed. The Union invade a Wraith hive world. 24 ships are lost, along with 23,000 soldiers. It is found out that the Wraith have a total of 63 planets and have limited food sources that can sport them. They Union have only taken 17 of those planets.

2210: The Union have 24 planets. The human race start to research force fields.

2225: The wraith have lost 42 planets due to superior technology and now have only 4 planets left. The Union lose 12 planets due to over welling numbers and only have 12 left, including earth.

2230: The Union creat an energy shield for Space stations. Nuclear cannon is down size for dreadnoughts. Wraith numbers drop faster then before as all Union worlds are to heavily deafened.

2231: Wraith have only 4 planets left. The Union have only 9 planets.

2239: Wraith have been defeated. But only Earth and 4 other planets are still under human control. The other planets are burning or dead from plasma bombardment. New law is created that states that every one must have 3 years of armed servos and that every six months must practice the use of a fire arm.

2240: Union begins study of Wraith technology. Mass relays are open up under a few conditions that all planets near one must have a fleet of 24 ships, have 12 shield space stations, and have to have a standing army.

2245: Nano technology is discover by explorers exploring a floating wreck of a ship by a race called the Ceph. Wraith bio tech is reversed engineered by the Union.

2254: The first bio/nano armor is created. After 52 years of study, designing, and building a new fighter is created. This fighter has the ability to transform into a mech. This new fighter is a perfect mix of bio, nano and advance robotics. They are given the nickname "Demons".

2259: The Union now have rebuilt and have Earth and 12 other planets. Shields are created for all starships. Wraith beaming tech is being study. The Union live in peace for another 100 years.

2279: The Wraith "beaming tech" is researched and put on to human ships giving them the abitly to teleport a object from one one place to a another. It's called the point-to-point-matter-transporter or the PTPMT.

2365: Contact with the Ceph has been made. It turns out the Ceph have no planets only harvest worlds. Earth is one of them. Union/Ceph war begins. Intel reveals that the Ceph have only 12 fleets or tribes of 10,000 to 100,000 ships. Only a quarter of the ships each fleet are warships.

2370: It is discovered that the Ceph do not have energy weapons or rail guns but negative energy weapons that cancel out energy or in more simply terms it's a freeze ray.

2376: 50% of the Ceph are dead. Humans have lost 2 worlds to freeze rays of the Ceph.

2378: Ceph have left know space with 85% of them dead. The Union have only half of Earth and 10 planets left after the war.

2385: The Union have Earth and 11 planets. Personal shielding Is created and given out. Anti-matter is seen as a possible weapon or power generator. It is looked into and study. FTL drive now reaches 90 light years and has a 30 minute recharge time.

2400: The Union has Earth and 14 planets. FTL drive has a reach of 100 light years and a recharge time of 25 minutes. Humans power armor is a bio/nano tech hybrid and has the ability to learn and evolve to adapted to the users needs. Like if the person is more into sciences it would be more focus on analyzing. If the person/ship was a solider it would be more focus on how to solve the current problem.

2425: First man made stargate is created. Each is worth ten dreadnoughts to make or five shield space stations. The Advanced rail/mass gun is created. Fires given shell at 5% the speed of light. Plasma coated rounds are created for the Rail/mass gun. Wraith hyperdrive is rediscovered and is being study.

2450: Hyper nuke is created by turning a hyperdrive into a bomb that is cable of yielding up 1,000,000,000,000 Megatons of energy. It cost a 50 dreadnoughts to creat one of these monster.

2476: Fission cannon is created, it's the improved version of the Nuclear cannon. Can fire a beam of 2,000 megatons of energy every 5 minutes. Fission cannons can now be placed on any ships but frigates who can have nuclear cannons. That fire a beam of 800 megatons of energy every 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

2489: The Union has Earth and 32 planets.

2500: FTL drive has a reach of 120 light years and a recharge time of 20 minutes.

2519: City wide shield created. New law pass and states that all planets near a relay has at least 32 ships, 16 shield space stations, 10 stargates, one standing army, and all city's must have a city wide shield.

2528: New project is created called Battleship Atlas.

2535: The first planetary gate or P-gate is built and replaces all relay in Union territory. The gate is just a lager version of the stargate built to transport ships to other P-gate. Is worth 500 dreadnoughts and has a estimated connection reach of 1 billion light years, true reach is unknown? Powered by the first anti-matter reactors.

2545: The Union have Earth and 39 planets. Solid plasma shell is created for the rail/mass gun. Nano/bio armor is given the first min-naquadah nuclear generator for power. Cosmic torpedo are improved so that one can yield 1,000 megatons with gravity distortions inside a blast radius of 1km.

2558: The Union have a law that states that planets not near a relay must have at least 28 ships, 14 shield space stations, city wide shields for all city's, and 5 stargates on world.

2560: Unknown ship was sighted out side the system near Harvest. Reinforcements are sent exspeting the worse.

2561: A large purple ship is seen entering the system. Contact is made. They declare that the Union have discreet their gods and open fire. No ships are damage and all ships return fire. The alien ship is destroyed, but the Union prepare for war.

2562: 21 more unknown alien ships appear and open fire. Union exspeting it have now 474 ship and 45 shield stations in system. They return fire. Unknown alien ships are now called whales because of their shapes. The battle last for 20 minutes and is considered a massacred as all whales are destroyed.

2563: Deep space probes are sent out to find the location of the whales home world. The blueprints to the NOVA bomb are created, a improved version of the Hyper nuke.

2564: More attack throughout Union space occur because of whale forces. Deep space probes find the whale home world general area. Blueprints to Bio/crystals computers A.K.A B/C computers are created, these computers instead of using electrons use photons. They are 1000% better than a b/e computer.

2565: Deep space probes find a massive mushroom shape ship (code name mushroom) and find out the whales belong to a collection of races called the Covent. Project Battleship Atlas A.K.A BA is complete and ready to launch.

2566: Project BA is launched to the to the mushroom with a fleet of 599 ships. BA and its fleet find the mushroom and try to communicate. They eventually do and are told to leave or be destroyed. The BA open fire with their main gun three times and each time hitting the mushroom. First its shields, then its hull, and then the final blow. After that the rest of their ships were destroyed, but in the battle they lost 245 ships. Most of the races flee to uncharted space.

2567: The FTL Drive is enhanced to be able to reach 369 light years with a recharge of 9 minutes and 36 seconds. Cosmic torpedo now has a yield of 10,000 megatons with a range of 1km with graviton all distortions. And for another 200 years they live in peace.

2767: Union scout ship exploring deep space finds a dying world. They also find a species on the world called the Drell. They send a message back to HIGHCOM for orders.

2768: The Union make contact with the Drell and find out that a alien race by the name of the Hanar came and rescued only a few hundred thousand of them. They decide to make a deal that if the Drell joined the Union they would rescue them ALL and give them full citizenship. The Drell agree and after two years they are rescued from their dying home world and given 5 new planets, citizenship and the ability too become part of a powerful superpower.

2770: All Drell a rescued form their home world.

2775: Drell scientist creates the static shock cannon A.K.A SSC. This new discover sends the Drell population into higher regards in the Union.

2782: A massive fleet is seen near one of the new Drell colony's. 400 human ships and 70 Drell ships are sent to investigate.

2783: The massive fleet belongs to a race called the Quarians. Contact is made and the Quarians are told to leave Union space. Quarians ask why and are told that ships many ships is only for war not peace. Quarians responded with this is no war fleet but the last remnants of their race. When ask how they became last of their race the Union are told that they created a race of AI that turned on them and was trying to destroy their race. When the Union ask why then is your race not dead. The Quarians ask what they mean and the Union responded with "If the AI you created wanted you dead why are they not trying to destroy you now?" Quarians have no response. Union agree to peace talks with the Quarian fleet.

2784: The Quarians are allowed into Union Space under certain conditions. They are to abided by the laws of the Union while in their space. And no more than 50 Quarian ships in any one system with a Union populated world in it.

2788: Union offer the Quarians to join the Union and give them 3 planets of their choosing. It takes a year for them to give an answer.

2789: Quarians decide to join the Union and give them all information they have on the other races and Biotics. At that time Citadel races find no Quarians in their space while most believe they have final died off or left known space for good. Others believe they found a new world to settle on or/and have found something powerful enough to destroy them and search for them. No trace of the Quarians are found.

2794: Drell and Quarian scientist creat a Rail/mass gun that melts the metal shell inside of the chamber before firing the molten slag at 49% the speed of light. This Rail/mass gun is nicknamed the heat rail.

2800: A Quarian Scientist invents low grade Medi-gel that is able to heal anything from a small cut to a infection. A cure for the Quarians lack of an immune system is said to be finish in 20 years.

2820: Cure to the Quarians lack of immune system is finished and will take another 10 years to handed out to their entire race.

2825: A race of machines made up of nanites know as the Replicators attack Union space and start a 75 year war.

2830: The cure is handed out to all Quarians and gives them and immune system. Replicators are at this time attacking Union space and are taking minimal loses. While the Union are taking heave loses do to the machines.

2860: The Medusa nano weapon is developed. This weapon targets the bounds of a replicator and destroy them, turning a group of nanites into a pile of dust.

2900: Replicators and the Union are at a stand still. Both side have no idea how to defeat the other.

2901: The Union combine a P-gate with a Medusa nano weapon and fire it. All replicators are destroyed in a few seconds of the weapons active faction. 99 years of peace is achieved after wards.

2950: Medium grade medi-gel is created, heals anything from a small cut to a gun shot wound to a broken bone or acid/plasma burns.

3000: The Union have a total of 159 worlds. 60 are human base, 50 are Drell base, 15 are Quarian based, and 34 are created a mix of two or three of the species.

3057: First contact with a race called Collector is made when they secretly open a relay and invade a Union world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally done. Pease like and point out any mistakes I made cause I think I got them all but I'm not sure. Also if you want make suggestions


	3. Codex

Codex:

Union: Original made up of only humans, later added Drell and Quarians to its ranks. The Union is considered on of of the most brutal superpowers in terms of warfare as they will not stop fighting till they destroy you entirely or beat you up enough that you will never come after them agin. They also have in the eyes of the other race some of the most advanced tech knowledge

Humans: The original founders of the Union they hold the most power in it. Humans are know to be brutal, but cunning. On the battle field it is know never face a human alone when they have a guyver suit on or YOU WILL DIE.

Drell: The second race in the Union and the first to be admitted into it. These Drell unlike their cousins in the citadel are proud of who they are. Unlike the other two species in the Union they have given they selves a purely a nano suit/armor. This nano armor is meant mostly for stealth and close quarters fighting against, then heave weapons.

Quarians: The third species to be admitted into the Union they at first could't leave their suits. But after joining the Union they were given the knowledge to give them sleeve their immune system back. These days instead of being "suit rats" they are a proud people who have built the selves 3 meter tall exo armor for battle or as others call it a walking tank.

Weapons:This is account to explain the weapons of the Union. For a ship that has 10 point defense guns it could mean it has a rail gun or a laser cannon for point defense. Or if it say 12 heave cannons it could be talking about a rail/mass gun or plasma cannon depending which weapon the user uses. This goes for the other category's as well as the weapons on the Union ships can be changed

Infantry grade:There are three main category for infantry grade weapons and they are light, medium, and heave.

Ship grade:Ship grade weapons have six main category's point defense, light, medium, heave, missiles, and WMD(Weapon of Mass Destruction)

Infantry grade:

Light class

Ranger-32 sidearm:This is a small but handy rail/mass pistol that fires 20 10mm superheated rounds at 0.6% the speed of light at 60 rounds a minute.

P-95:Is a compact weapon meant for close quarters combat. This rail/mass gun fires 90 10mm superheated rounds at 0.5% the speed of light at 120 rounds a minute.

Medium class:

Clockwork sidearm:This small rail/mass pistol hold a 6 chamber system that fires 6 15mm solid plasma rounds at 0.9% the speed of light.

Buckshot-54 shotgun:A medium class auto-shotgun that holds 8 rounds of a pack of 15 1mm rounds that explode on contact. These rounds travel at 0.7% the speed of light.

BR-87:This is a medium powerful rail/mass gun that fires 120 12mm plasma covered rounds at 0.8 the speed of light at 60 rounds a minute.

Medium bio-ray:This is a powerful weapon that fires a beam of heat at 5,000 degrees Celsius for a burst of 5 seconds.

Heave class:

Hell Flame heave rifle or HFHR:This weapon is the most powerful hand held rail/mass gun at the monument. This weapon fires 20 25mm solid plasma rounds minute at 2% the speed of light.

Archer missile launcher or AML:This weapon can hold up to three 1 meter missiles and fires at the pull of the trigger. Ammo:

Frag missile is a anti-ground missile that burst into fragments of molten iron and shards of solid plasma at 5,000 degrees Celsius over a range of 5 meters

Plasma missile is a power full anti-air missile that explode into liquid and solid plasma at 10,000 degrees Celsius over a range of 15 meters.

Impact missile is a power full anti-bunker gravity missile that delivers 1,000,000 newtons of force over a range of 20 meters.

Heave Bio ray: This like the medium bio-ray fires a beam of heat but this one fires it at 50,000 degrees Celsius for a burst of 10 seconds.

Ship grade:

Point defense class:

Defense rail/mass gun:Fires 60,000 30mm superheated rounds at 30% the speed of light a minute.

Defense plasma cannon:Fires 30,000 30mm solid plasma rounds at 40% the speed of light a minute.

Light class:

Light rail/mass cannon:Fires 6,000 60mm plasma coated rounds at 30% the speed of light a minute.

Light plasma cannon:Fires 3,000 60mm solid plasma rounds at 40% the speed of light a minute.

Light Bio-ray:Fires a beam of heat at 1,000,000 degrees Celsius for a burst of 10 seconds.

Medium class:

Medium rail/mass cannon:Fires 600 100mm plasma coated rounds at 30% the speed of light a minute.

Medium plasma cannon:Fires 300 100mm solid plasma rounds at 40% the speed of light a minute.

Medium Bio-ray:Fires a beam of heat at 10,000,000 degrees Celsius for a burst of 15 seconds

Heave class:

Nuclear cannon: Fires a beam of 1,600 megatons of energy every 3 minutes.

Heat rail:Fires a 10,000 kilograms stream of molten iron at 49% the speed of light every 10 seconds

Heave rail/mass cannon:Fires 60 120mm plasma coated rounds at 30% the speed of light a minute

Heave plasma cannon:Fires 60 120mm plasma coated rounds at 40% the speed of light a minute.

Heave Bio-ray:Fires a beam of heat at 100,000,000 degrees Celsius for a burst of 20 seconds.

Missile class:

Micro-missile: Built for fighters shuttles and bombers. ½ of a meter long missile and explosion force of 5 tons of TNT. Put into pods of 20 missiles a pod. Top speed 15% the speed of light

Anti-fighter missile:This 1 meter long missile is kept in a pod of 80 missiles with a explosion force of 20 tons of TNT each. Top speed of 28% the speed of light

Anti-ship missile:This 6 meter long missile is kept in a pod of 20 missiles with a explosion force of 200 tons of TNT. Top speed of 14% the speed of light.

Cosmic Torpedo:This 10 meter long missile is kept in a pod of 3 missile with a explosion force of 10,000 mega tons of energy with gravity distortion. Top speed of 7% the speed of light.

WMD:

Fission Cannon or FC:A naquadah fission controlled beam fire at the speed of light able to destroy any ship with out an energy shield. Fires 4,000 megatons of energy every 5 minutes and 51 seconds.

Static Shock Cannon or SSC:Fires tendrils of static energy at the speed of light for a burst of 5 seconds every 5 minutes. Each tendril produces 100,000 mega tons of energy per second. Is only and can only be equipped on super dreadnought and battle ships.

Nuclear Torpedo:This 5 meter missile is kept in a pod of 10 missile with a explosion force of 500 mega tons. Top speed of 32% the speed of light.

Hyper nuclear bomb:This 50 meter bomb 1,000,000,000,000 mega ton energy bomb is launched vi rail gun at a safe 9.9% the speed of light.

NAVO bomb:Classified. Only know fact is a NOVA bomb is a least 100 times more powerful the a hyper nuke.

Ships: The Union have many ships but unlike other species they can customize their ships to suit the users needs. Two ships of the same class, shape, and size in the union could have entirely different weapons, shields, and engines depending on what their being use for. The three main categories of ships they have are small, medium, and large. These categories were to help classify ships due to their importance in the shipping industry. So this meant the small category was for ships with smaller roles like fighter that protected the larger ships or drop ships that are meant to fairy supplies from one point to another. The large category is meant for ships with more important role throughout space. Such as the dreadnought a ship meant for anti-fleet and flagship duties. Or the supply cruiser that was built for carrying large mounts of materials from one place to another. The medium category was created for ships that were more of an sport class or not really meant for the heave lifting.

Civilian class:

Small: Drop ship, supply shuttle, transport shuttle, and science shuttle.

Medium: Merchant ship, transport cruiser, and science cruiser.

Large:Transport Barge, mining cruiser, colony ship, and gate ship.

War class:

Small: Small is for fighters, bombers, gunships, and drop ships.

Medium: Medium is for gunboats, frigates, cruisers, battle cruisers, and destroyers.

Large: Large is for carriers, dreadnoughts, super carriers, super dreadnoughts, and battleships.

Civilian class:

Small class:

Civilian drop ship: The civilian drop ship is meant as a cross between the supply and transport shuttle. This ship is also much smaller but can change more to the needs of the user.

Length:8m, Width:4m, height:3m.

Cargo space: Length:4m, Width:4m, height:3m.

Engines: Small naquadah generator

Shields: small energy shield emitters

FTL Drive: none

Supply shuttle: The supply shuttle was built for one thing and one thing only. To transport as much as it need to from one place to another. This ship is what is used most of the time to get supplies from the ground to space.

Length:40m, Width:15m, Height:9m.

Cargo space:Length:20m, Width:10m, Height:5m.

Engines:1 medium naquadah reactor and 3 Small naquadah generators

Shields:16 small energy shield emitters

Weapons:12 point defense turrets emplacements.

FTL Drive:Range:1/20 light year, recharge time:5 minutes per jump.

Transport shuttle: The transport shuttle was built only to get people from one planet to another. (Basically like air plains to day)

Length:60m, Width:20m, Height:14m.

Cargo space:Length:50m, Width:18m, Height:1.5m.

Engines:1 medium naquadah reactor and 4 small naquadah generators

Shields: 30 small energy shield emitters

Weapons:16 point defense turrets emplacements.

FTL Drive:Range 10 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Sciences shuttle: Unlike other shuttles these ones tend to be smaller but overall still have one of the more important roles.

Length:20m, Width:8m, Height:5m.

Cargo space:Length:10m, Width:6m, Height:3m.

Engines:1 medium naquadah reactor.

Shields:1 medium shield emitter

FTL Drive:Range 5 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Civilian class:medium

Merchant ship: This ship was only built to fairy goods and supplies from one star system to another and allow the owner to sell the goods fairly easily.

Length:100m, Width:40m, Height:60m.

Cargo space:Length:70m, Width:36m, Height:54m.

Engines:2 medium naquadah reactors.

Shields:4 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:42 point defense guns emplacements.

FTL Drive:Range 30 light years, recharge time 15 minutes.

Transport Cruiser:This ship is a lager version of the transport shuttle or merchant ship, but normally only owned by the lager companies.

Length:200m, Width:80m, Height:80m.

Cargo space:Length:120m,Width:60m, Height:60m.

Engines:6 medium naquadah reactors.

Shields:8 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:84 point defense guns emplacements and 8 light weapon ports.

FTL Drive:Range 45 light years, recharge time 15 minutes.

Sciences Cruiser:Built to study distant star systems and life forms.

Length:180m, Width:60m, Height:60m.

Cargo space:Length:60m, Width:20m, Height:20m.

Engines:8 medium naquadah reactors.

Shields:6 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:40 point defense guns emplacements.

FTL Drive:Range 50 light years, recharge 6 minutes.

Civilian class:Large

Transport Barge:Lager version of the Transport cruiser.

Length:400m, Width:100m, Height:120m.

Cargo space:Length:250m, Width:80m, Height:100m.

Engines:2 large and 4 medium naquadah reactors.

Shields:1 large and 8 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:168 point defense emplacements and 16 light weapon ports

FTL Drive:Range 100 lights years, recharge 20 minutes.

Mining Cruiser:This cruiser was built to mine planets and planetoids in deep and frendily space with out trouble.

Length:800m, Width:200m, Height:220m

Cargo space:Length:450m, Width:100m, Height:100m.

Engines:3 large and 5 medium naquadah reactors.

Shield:2 large and 16 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:200 point defense emplacements and 24 light weapon ports.

FTL Drive:Range 150 light years, recharge 18 minutes.

Colony ship:This ship was sent to the far reaches of know space and beyond to find new worlds to terraform or colonize.

Length:1200m, Width:350m, Height:400m.

Cargo space:Length:600m, Width:200m, Height:200m.

Engines:1 small plasma/naquadah reactor, 4 large and 8 medium naquadah reactor.

Shield:8 large and 30 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:300 point defense emplacements and 30 light weapon ports.

FTL Drive:Range 200 light years, recharge 10 minutes.

Gate ship:A very important ship in the Union that was built to create and place stargates and planetary gates around the galaxy.

Length:1500m, Width:500m, Height:300m.

Cargo space:Length:500m, Width:300m, Height:200m.

Engines:2 small plasma/naquadah, 6 large and 10 medium naquadah reactors

Shield:10 large and 35 mediums shield emitters

Weapons:400 point defense emplacements.

FTL Drive:Range 50 light years, recharge 5 minutes.

War class:

Small class:

Fighter:A ship that has been with the Union for hundreds of years and has yet to fail them. Three different weapon configuration for the ship.

Ship mode Length:16, Width:10m, Height:4m.

Mech mode Length:6m, Width:7m, Height:15m.

Engines:3 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:4 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:Configuration 1)1 bio-ray, 2 rail/mass guns defense grade, 20 pods of micro-fighter missiles 2)2 rail/mass guns defense grade, 40 pods of micro-missiles 3)2 bio-rays, 2 rail/mass guns and 15 pods of micro-missile.

FTL Drive:none.

Bomber:Like the fighter but built for the more heave duty attacks.

Length:18m, Width:26m, Height:6m.

Engines:6 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:8 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:2 bio-rays, 4 grade defense guns, 40 pods of micro-missiles, and 2 anti-ship missiles.

FTL Drive:none.

Gunship:Built to sport units on the ground and in the air but not in space.

Length:20m, Width:22m, Height:5.5m.

Engines:5 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:7 small shield emitters.

Weapons:1 Bio-ray, 3 grade defense guns, 60 pods of micro-missiles.

FTL Drive:none.

Drop ship:Built to transport units to the ground safely.

Length:30m, Width:8m, Height:6m.

Troop transport space:Length:18m, Width:6m, Height:5m.

Engines:5 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:12 small shield reactors.

Weapons:2 defense grade guns and 30 micro-missile

FTL Drive:none.

Medium class:

Gun boat:Built as a small planetary patrol ship and defenses ship.

Length:80m, Width:40m, Height:22m.

Hanger:Length:32, Width:22, Height:5m. Built for two fighters.

Engines:2 medium and 6 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:6 medium energy shield emitters.

Weapons:32 defense gun emplacements, 8 light turrets, 1 spinal medium grade cannon, 50 pods of anti-fighter missiles pods.

FTL Drive:Range 60 light years, recharge time 6 minutes.

Frigate:A regular frigate was built as a small troop carrier and scout ship.

Length:120m, Width:50m, Height:44m.

Troop bay:Length:40m, Width:40m, Height:4m.

Engines:3 medium and 8 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:12 medium energy shield emitters.

Weapons:50 point defense guns emplacements, 12 light turrets, 1 spinal medium grade cannon(can have a nuclear cannon under said spinal cannon, but replaces the troop bay), 70 anti-fighter missiles pods, and 10 anti-ship missiles pods.

FTL Drive:Range 80 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Missile frigate:Built to hold as many missiles as possibly and pack a big punch, but be as fast as it's little brother the frigate. Has two missile keeps on either side of the main hall that keeps most of the missiles. These ships are only either in groups of 3 to 20, and were built to destroy fleets or protect their worlds.

Length:200m, Width:60m, Height:40m.

Missiles keeps:Length:60m, Width:50, Height:40m.

Engines:4 medium and 10 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:14 medium shield emitters.

Weapons:60 point defense guns emplacements, 20 light turrets ports,(held in keeps)600 anti-fighter missiles, 250 anti-ship missiles pods,(held in the main hall)120 nuclear torpedoes pods, 60 cosmic torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 80 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Cruiser:This ship is use for protecting their worlds and attacking others. Was built to bring as much fire power to the eminemy, but in return take much more fire power to defate. Has missile keeps like the frigate.

Length:400m, Width:160, Height:80m.

Missiles keeps:Length:200m, Width:60m, Height:60m.

Engines:1 large, 6 medium, and 16 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:2 large and 12 medium energy shield emitters.

Weapons:100 point defense guns emplacements, 30 light turrets ports, 16 medium turrets ports, 2 heave spinal guns,(held in missile keeps)1,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 2,000 anti-ship missile pods, 250 torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 100 light years, recharge time 10 minutes

Battle Cruiser:This ship like the cruiser has a lot of fire power, but can take a beating. Has missile keeps.

Length:800m, Width:300m, Height:200m.

Keep pods:Length:400m, Width:100m, Height:100m

Engines:2 large, 12 medium, and 32 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:4 large and 24 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:160 point defense gun emplacements, 50 light turrets ports, 26 medium turrets ports, 4 heave spinal guns,(held in missile keeps)2,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 4,000 anti-ship missile pods, and nuclear 500 torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 150 light years, recharge 10 minutes.

Destroyer:One of the most dangerous ships of the human fleet. This ship was built as a larger version of the gun boat but much stronger.

Length:1,000m, Width:400m, Height:500m.

Engines:1 lager plasma/naquadah reactor, 2 large, 10 medium, and 16 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:6 large and 30 medium energy shield emitters.

Weapons:180 point defense guns emplacements,40 light turrets ports, 20 medium turrets ports,1 Fission cannon, 2 heave spinal gun above and under the fission cannon, 400 anti-fighter missiles pods, 200 anti-ship missile pods, 50 nuclear torpedoes pods, and 25 cosmic torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 160 light years, recharge 10 minutes.

Heave class:

Carriers:Built as a way to transport fighters, bombers, gunships, and drop ships from one system to another. Has two large pods on either side of the main haul that house many of the light class ships called flight pods.

Length:1,600m, Width:600m, Height:500m.

Flight pods:Length:800m, Width:400m, Height:500m.

Cargo room of flight pods:700m long decks, 380m wide, and 60 6m tall decks.

Main hold troop bay:Length:600m, Width:500m, Height:20m.

Engines:1 large plasma/naquadah reactors, 10 large, 15 medium, and 28 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:18 large and 28 medium energy shields.

Weapons:250 point defense gun emplacements, 50 light turrets ports, 26 medium turrets ports, 5,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 2,500 anti-ship missile pods, 500 nuclear torpedoes pods, and 250 cosmic torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 200 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Dreadnought:Built to bring in as much fire power and take twice in return.

Length:2,000m, Width:800m, Height:600m.

Engines:2 large plasma/naquadah reactors, 8 large, 12 medium, and 20 small reactors.

Shields:20 large and 30 medium energy shield emitters.

Weapons:300 point defense gun emplacements, 60 light turrets ports, 30 medium turrets ports, 4 heave turrets ports, 1 spinal SSC, 2 fission cannons above and under the SSC, 4,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 2,000 anti-ship missile pods, 1,000 nuclear torpedoes pods, and 500 cosmic torpedoes pods.

FTL Drive:Range 250 light years, recharge time 10 minutes.

Super Carriers:Just a larger version of the carriers.

Length:2,600m, Width:800m, Height:700m

Flight pods:Length:1,300m, Width:600m, Height:700m

Flight pods cargo room:1,200m long decks, 600m wide, 100 6m tall decks.

Main troop hold:Length:800m, Width:600m, Height:20m.

Engines:2 large plasma/naquadah reactors, 14 large, 20 medium, and 30 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:24 large and 32 medium energy shields emitters.

Weapons:350 point defense guns emplacements, 100 light turrets ports, 50 medium turrets ports, 2 heave turrets ports, 10,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 5,000 anti-ship missile pods,1,000 nuclear torpedoes, 500 cosmic torpedoes pods, and 2 hyper bombs.

FTL Drive:Range 280 light years, recharge 10 minutes.

Super Dreadnought:A larger version of the Dreadnought.

Length:3,000m, Width:1,000m, Height:800m.

Engines:3 large plasma/naquadah reactors, 18 large, 24 medium, and 40 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:1 city wide grade energy shield emitter.

Weapons:400 point defense gun emplacements, 80 light turrets ports, 40 medium turrets ports, 10 heave turrets ports, 1 spinal SSC, 4 fission cannons around it, 18,000 anti-fighter missile pods, 9,000 anti-ship missile pods, 4,500 nuclear torpedoes pods, 2,250 cosmic torpedoes, and 10 hyper bombs.

FTL Drive:Range 300 light years, recharge 10 minutes

Battleship:Classified

Size:Classified

Engines:Classified

Shields:Classified

Weapons:Classified

FTL Drive:Classified

Union Armor:There are three types of armor used by the union human Bio/nano armor, Drell Nano armor, and Quarian interface shift armor. While each race can use each one of the different armors. The three race usually use their races own armor.

Human Bio/nano armor:This armor was created by humans to be able to interface with the users mind and body in order to become one. This armor is made of self healing organic tissue and nanites that strengthen the user to the point they are 1,000 times faster, stronger, and more agile then before, the suit can also with stand zero G environments as well as sub-zero and super heated environments.. But while the are hard to killed they can still be kill if 65% of the body is destroyed. This armor also was two built in nano swords in both armor that can cut through all most anything.

Drell Nano armor:Built by the Drell when the humans we're trying to give them their own Bio/nano armor. This armor was created to give them the need power to help the humans in combat. This armor like bio armor can heal its self, bit takes longer to adapt to new environments unlike the Bio/nano armor. A energy blade is place in the primary arm of the user and a energy shield in the other. This armor can also cloak it's self to all but sonar and heat vision.

Quarian interface shell armor:This armor like the Quarians old exo-suits help them in foreign environments, but unlike the original suit this battle armor is more like a walking tank standing at 8m tall with the fire power to take out a armor battalion. This suit also controls a swarm of nano-missiles. Nano-missiles are 1mm long missiles that can punch through 9m of solid steel(They are basically like the miniature drones form the SG-1 franchise.)

Human ground vehicle:

Battle Tripod or BT:This massive three leg mech has been serving the Union for almost +1,200 years.

Length:8m, Width:4m, Height:15m.

Engine:4 small naquadah reactors.

Shields:3 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:1 turret mounted rail/mass gun(fires 30 20mm solid plasma rounds a minute at 1% the speed of light), 2 small rail/mass guns(fire 600 6mm super heated rounds a minute at 0.9% the speed of light), 1 Bio-ray cannon fires a beam of energy at 10,000 degrees Celsius, and 52 micro-missile pods.

Bipedal Battle Scout Mech or BBSM:This two leg mech has surfed under the Battle Tripod for around +1,200 years.

Length:4m, Width:2m, Height:10m.

Engine:2 small naquadah generators.

Shields:2 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:1 light rail/mass gun(fire 6,000 12mm superheated rounds a minute at 0.8% the speed of light), 1 small Bio-ray fires a beam of energy at 1,000 degrees Celsius, and 32 micro-missile pods.

Tiger Battle Tank or TBT:This tank is the first in hover craft/thruster tech knowledge.

Length:10m, Width:5m, Height:4m.

Engines:3 small naquadah generators.

Shields:4 small energy shield emitters.

Weapons:1 turret mounted rail/mass gun(fires 30 20 mm solid plasma rounds at 1.5% the speed of light, 3 light mounted min-turrets rail/mass guns, and 62 micro-missiles pods.

Shank War Bike or SWB:This bike has the ability to become a mech suit around the user.

Length:3m, Width:0.5m, Height:1.5m.

Mech mode:Length:0.5m, Width:0.6m, Height:3m.

Engines:1 small naquadah generator.

Shields:1 small energy shield emitter.

Weapons:1 light rail/mass guns or 1 light bio-ray, 4 micro-missiles pods and 1 nano sword and energy shield or 1 plasma lance and energy shield.

Wolf Armored Battle Car or WABC:This vehicle was built to transport up to 8 soldiers+driver and gunner into battle at a time.

Length:8m, Width:4m, Height:3m.

Engines:2 naquadah generators.

Shields:2 small energy shields emitters.

Weapons:1 light turret mounted rail gun and 16 micro-missiles pods.

Union FTL Drive:The Union FTL Drive is a powerful device that dose a few things to allow inter-stellar space travel. First it creates a particle called particle-x by smashing one graviton, one neutron, one electron, and one photon particle at the speed of light. Next after the particle is created it then fires a stream of dark energy at the particle creating a small tear in space and time. What appears to happen is the ship is some how turned into pure energy, then squeezed into a micro size sphere. Then the sphere is fired through the tear by some unknown force. Then the tear close and then a tear appears at the target destination. The sphere of energy returns to being a ship and the tear closes. All of this is done in 0.000000000000000000000001 seconds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. First contact war with Colloctors

Disclaimer I'd do not own SG-1, Halo, Mass effect, War of Worlds Goliath, Guyver, Robotech/Maccross, or Crysis.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Main command center of the destroyer Hell Flame

BOOM. It was meant to be a normal day at HQ. But noooo some alien race just had to show up and interrupt his nap. God dam it, every time he tries to take a nap, something like this happens. Every god dam time.

"Report! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Captain, we have three unknown ships in orbit. Their shields block solid projectile but not energy weapons. They also appears to all have heat rails, which have a faster firing rate, but are weaker then ours. Another thing is they move faster then our ships and not have taken much damage in moving around. Their tactics appear to be hit and runs."

"Bloody cowards. Tell all ships with energy weapons to form a defense barrier around the planet. And all others to go out and chase down the invade…"

BOOM. The lights flickered on and off for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!"

"Sir the ship was hit by an unknown missile. It has appear to cause massive gravitational forces to randomly appear and disappear ripping apart the hull. It ignored the shields entirely. The missiles are being label gravity missiles or GMs for shor… Oh shi… SIR MORE GMs INCOMING, IMPACT 20 SECONDS!"

Turning on the ships coms the captain yelled, "ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT AND GET THOES POINT DEFENSE ONLINE NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

Out side on the hull of the destroyer 180 point defense turrets swiveled around and open fired on the incoming missile. The missile might have stood a chance if there had been few point defense guns or if they had been faster… much much faster. But a last they were not and destroyed in a few seconds.

Suddenly the destroyer jerked violently to the side as it was hit form the side by a single very powerful beam of particles. The crew inside the ship were thrown about as the inertia dampeners were over power for a brief instance.

"Ugh wha… what the hell just happen. Ensign report" ,groaned out the captain.

"Scanning now sir…" cough "we have appeared to have been hit by the enemy's heat rail sir, expected this time it was much mor…" cough cough "more powerful sir. Oh and shields are down to 62.3% sir."

"Damn it, power up the FC and angle the ship +90 degrees on are x-axis and -67 degrees on are y-axis."

The crew did as he commanded.

"Wait" ,he growled out "wait, fire on my mark… wait…FIRE!" THRUUUUUMMMMMMM. The entire ship shuttered and thrummed as the Fission Cannon fired a mix of super heated particles, plasma, and neutrons through a massively powerful magnetic field into a 10 meter beam at the speed of light. The beam lanced its way through the darkness of space and hit one of the unknown ships right in the middle of its bow and began to cut it in half as it moved forward into the beam. The captain smiled as the ship cut its self in half, on its own engine power.

"Ha take that, you stupid tin can of a ship."

Boom. The ship rocked as it was hit again.

"God damn it. Ensign what hit us."

"Sir the ship has been fired at by the other two and they don't seem happy."

"What about shields?"

"The shields are at 42.9% sir"

"Under stood. Ensign warm up the FTL drive and jump us 2 km behind of the farthest target. Also get are two spinal guns online and prepare to fire all of the anti-ship missiles on said target on my mark."

"Yes sir!"

The ship under the crew thrummed with the power it was put under. The two heave spinal mounted rail/mass guns the ship had sparked as power coursed through it prepared to shot its massive chunks of metal. Missile batteries along the ships surface raised the selves and swiveled around. And the ship it's self began to glow with a strange light, then it disappear.

The ship once again reappeared behind the unknown ship and the captain gave a cruel smile.

"Fire the main guns at the ship farthest ship away and the missiles at the closet NOW!"

The ship shuddered as the main guns shot two 120mml rounds 30% the speed of light at one of the unknowns. As this happened the ship was lit up as dozens as upon dozens of missiles launched from the ship. The first thing to hit the first of the unknown ships as the missiles. The ship could have with stand a few of them yes, but 200 pods of missiles splitting into 20 missiles each. Each with the force of 200 tons of TNT. (For those who need it shown in a more simple way here it is. The destroyer fired 200 missiles, each missile spilt into 20 missiles. 200*20=4,000 missiles. Each missiles had a explosion force of 200 ton of TNT. (200*20)*200=800,000 tons of TNT of force acting on the unknown ships shield at ONCE). Next to hit were the two 120mml rounds that punched the second ship before they and the ship explode.

Aboard the unknown ship moments before a bug-like creature felt surprise or as close as it could come to it. As it tried to figure out were the one of the enemy's ships and gone. But before it could, it and its sister ship were washed in nuclear flame.

Well bladed that's over thought the captain now for that nap…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fun Fact:Now normal a normal 120mml round would't do much to anything but a tank. But the 120mml rounds the Union use have naquadah cores. Basically the plasma on the out side of the shell punches through the shields. Then the outer casing punches through the out side armor and lastly the naquadah core detonates inside the ship causing a 1 megaton explosion inside the target.

Sorry for the long update but I was business with school and other things.


	5. TimeLine and codex

Disclaimer I'd do not own SG-1, Halo, Mass effect, War of Worlds Goliath, Guyver, Robotech/Maccross, or Crysis.

The first part is from the eyes of the Union then the Citadel race later on

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time line:

3057: First contact is made with an unknown race. Said race open fires and try's to destroy the Union's defense fleet but fail. It is noted that the ships use element-zero just as much as the old Quarians use to. Study into their tech knowledge begins.

3058: Study on the wreckage of the unknown ships shows that their main weapons are not Heat Rail like the ones that the Union use but particle accelerators that fire a stream of particles a fraction of the speed of light. Later that year more of the unknowns come through the relay. A total of 6 ships come through and open fire, Union ships return fire. All unknowns destroy, but 12 gun boats, 6 frigates, 2 missile frigates, and 1 cruiser is lost in the battle.

3059: A couture strike is launched and find a fleet on the other side of the relay and open fire. Of 45 unknowns ships (or now know as the bugs do to body's found on other ships and how they look a lot like bugs back on earth) 9 escape. Of a fleet of 89 Union ships 62 ships survive.

3060: Citadel races become aware of the Collectors do to their rise in activity and try to make contact. This leads they to become aware of them fighting a unknown fraction.

3061: The Union created a particle accelerator, but it comes as a massive circler tube 10 meter thick and 100 km across. This allows new particles to be created through the use of eezo nanotubes and Naquadah conductors. Citadel races become unsure what to due about the war between the Collectors and the new unknown "race" now dubbed the shadow race.

3062: A Citadel probe films and broadcast a battle between the Shadows and the Collectors. It shows Collectors use of particle weapons and eezo. But more terrifying is the Shadows use of "energy" weapons and shields as well as from sensors on the prob that show a lack or need for element-zero. Galaxy goes into an uproar over vid.

3063: The main three Citadel race try to diced what to do. 1) they could wait and see what happens and gather more intelligence 2) approach both sides and try for peace or 3) pacify the two race. (The one who brought up said idea is still recovering from being slapped over the head so hard he face planted into the floor)

3064: Option 2 is chosen and a task force os sent out. When they arrive they are nearly blown to pieces from both side. This cause option 1 to be voted for instead.

3068: Citadel race have watch the war go on for 4 years with out end. Many people that once lived in the Terminus systems have left do to the Collectors/Shadow race war. People have asked why the council as yet to do any thing. Their repel to that is "we don't know what to do".

3070: A Terminus warlord as had enough of it all and attacks a one of the Shadow race 3 km "space station". The station returns fire on him and reveals its self to be a super dreadnoughts after moving to destroy the rest of the warlords fleet. All other warlords give the Shadows a wide brith after that, Citadel races become fearful of the Shadow race as they now can see the size they can build.

3075: The Union have created a weaponized version of the particle accelerator but is too big for any thing but large ships at the moment. Citadel races begin to creat a task force to find and try to get both to agree to peace.

3080: A Union frigate finds the Citadel. Before it leaves it is contacted by the Citadel races. The Union ship does not respond and leaves, but is confused to why it is being called the a ship of the Shadow race.

3081: The Citadel task force leaves for Terminus space to try and find the Shadows home world as the Collectors home world is thought to be behind a relay no one as come back through. The Union have created a particle accelerator for all medium size ships except for frigates and down.

3085: After 4 year of searching the Citadel task for find the relay were the shadow race seem to come from. They are about to go through when a massive ship appears in front of them and then disappears. The task force leave and go back to the Citadel after that do to many of the crew to scared to go on.

3086: The Union Battleship Atlas arrives at the Citadel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Codex:

Union(Shadow race)/Collectors war: Why this war started is unknown. For some reason some Collector war ships deiced to go through a relay and attack the Union without reason.

Shadow race: Shadow Race was the name the Citadel races gave to the Union when they first saw their ships. This name was give because of how little knowledge they had on the "race" at the time. All races saw them as powerful race that use little to none eezo or eezo tech. But the race did have their thoughts on the Shadow as well. The Asari saw the Shadows as a masters in the art of technology as they surpassed even the Protheans. The Turian see them as a danger to the rest of the Galaxy the do not know how to deal with. The Salarian see them as a mystery that can only reveal its self.

It is also noted that the Shadow race seem to build each ship for a propose and they do not seem to add any thing that will not help it in completing its task. This cause their ships to have a block like, but smooth surface like hull that seems to pulse with power. The weapons have also seem to deepened on what the ship is for. As it has been seen that two ships of the same class can have very different weapons systems.

Particle accelerator beam or PAB: Is a weapon that allows the use of a stream of particles with a 4 meter radius to be shot at 80% the speed of light to destroy a targeted. This weapon is at the moment to large for any thing but cruisers and larger ships.

Particle accelerator tube system or the PATS: is a massive Particle accelerator that is composed of a Titanium shell, eezo nanotubes, and naquadah conductors. This massive tube is 10 meters thick and 100 km across. This was created discovered to be able to creat new elements, it is also use as a massive power source.


	6. The coming

Disclaimer I'd do not own SG-1, Halo, Mass effect, War of Worlds Goliath, Guyver, Robotech/Maccross, or Crysis.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Central Citadel Tower

Hundreds all over the Citadel looked out into the darkness of space to see the most massive ship in all of their history. Many were panicking, others tried to wrap their minds around how large the THING was, some want to grab a gun and shoot it. But one thing was clear, and that was about who made the ship. As no one but the Shadows would build some thing that looked like a flying block. But this flying block looked like it could take on every ship in the Galaxy and win, with out a scratch.

"Oh my by… by the goddess… how large is that thing." Stuttered Tevos as she looked out upon the massive ship hovering in the darkness of space out side the Citadel.

Sparatus tried to pick up his mandibles of the ground as he looked upon the ship and gulped thinking. Please _don't shoot, please don't shoot_. Over and over again. Think of the report of how the 3 km super dreadnought destroy 89 ships from that one warlord on its OWN. This thing was at least THREE times its size. They were all dead if it open fire.

Valern began to have a nervous break down, as he saw the ship. His mind try to wrap around the idea that this ship was that large.

BEEP… BEEP

Valern glanced down. A report just came in on the ship size. He hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to open the folder and find out its exacted size. He open it and… paused for a second and fainted.

THUD. Both Sparatus and Tevos turned around to see their fellow councilor on the ground with his eyes rolled in to the back of his head.

"Um Valern… Sparatus is he okay."

Sparatus turned around to look at Tevos with a raised (?eyebrow?) "Tevos" he replied slowly turning towards her, "there is a massive Shadow race ship out side... Why should he not faint, actually why did't you faint."

Tevos looked down with a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Councilors?" They both turn towards a young Salarian. "We have received a report on the ships size." He shows it to them.

Thud. Tevos drops like a rock leavening Sparatus to gape at the report. No… just no. Their was no way a ship can be that large. He could maybe… if he pushed his imagination to the limited and then some, that the ship could be 9 km long… but this was… was not possible. No ship, not even the Protheans could build a 16 km long ship. First it would cost too much energy, and the materials to build the thing it's self… it was just not done.

"Councilor!" Sparatus looked up at the Salarian.

"What?" He asked in a defeated and tired voice as he realized how powerful the Shadow race truly was.

"Councilor the ship is hailing us in… in Quarian sir."

"WHAT!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hahahahahahaha oh little Sparatus how love to whatch you suffer


End file.
